


Sin culpas

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, BFSmutWeek, BananaFishSmutWeek, Boys Kissing, Chinese Character, Drunkenness, Español | Spanish, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Lee Yut-Lung creyó que su estadía en la residencia universitaria sería realmente calamitosa, más aún teniendo como compañero de habitación a alguien como Shorter Wong.  Él no pudo estar más equivocado.---BF Smut Week. Día #3: Masturbación.





	Sin culpas

**Author's Note:**

> [AU residencia universitaria] Shoter Wong (23 años) y Yut-Lung Lee (18 años).
> 
> \---  
> Podría contener algunos errores mínimos, OS pendiente de revisión.

Cuando Yut-Lung Lee llegó a New York para continuar con su carrera en _Columbia University_ , se instaló en la popular residencia estudiantil _River Hall_. No le hizo nada de gracia tener que compartir su habitación con otra persona pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar pues no había ninguna recámara individual disponible.

Casualmente, su compañero de cuarto resultó ser de nacionalidad china, al igual que él. Sin embargo, al verlo Yut-Lung se dio cuenta que el otro ya estaba más que empapado con la cultura norteamericana y eso le disgustó un poco. Bastaba con ver su vestimenta, su cabello con esa peculiar cresta morada, su piercing en la ceja y sus anteojos oscuros que nunca se los quitaba. El recién llegado pensó que el pintoresco chico era uno de esos pandilleros bravucones y que tendría una pésima experiencia allí, es más, pensaba en solicitar un cambio de habitación ni bien se desocupara alguna otra.

Sin embargo y con el correr de los días, Yut-Lung comenzó a admitir que sus apreciaciones quizás estuvieron equivocadas y que prejuzgó al otro solo por su apariencia. Shorter Wong -de 23 años de edad- resultó ser un muchacho alegre, simpático y agradable, respetaba mucho el espacio ajeno y dejaba a solas a su compañero cuando éste necesitaba paz y silencio para estudiar.

Al regresar por la noche, Shoter tenía la gentileza de traer comida para que ambos la compartieran, cosa que a Yut-Lung le parecía un gesto muy considerado y se lo agradecía. Algunas veces pasaba el día entero sin comer por no querer salir a la calle a comprar a algo.

—¿Así que también vas a la escuela de negocios? -preguntó Wong mientras se recostaba en su cama, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza-

—Sí, mis hermanos insistieron en que estudiara administración de negocios -rodó los ojos- En realidad yo quería ir a la facultad de arte, me hubiera encantado seguir diseño de modas.

—¿Entonces no estás conforme con tu carrera?

—Sí y no. Creo que igual me servirá para lograr mi objetivo -sonrió levemente- Espero un día ser un reconocido diseñador y tener mi propia casa de modas, así que es mejor que sepa como administrar.

—Comprendo. Yo estoy siguiendo relaciones públicas.

—Créeme que se nota -replicó Yut-Lung- Para ser chino, hablas demasiado.

—Bueno, llevo viviendo aquí desde que era niño. Debe ser la influencia de mis amigos norteamericanos. ¿Te disgusta que hable mucho?

—No. Solo no me interrumpas cuando estoy estudiando, me gusta el silencio y la tranquilidad.

—En ese caso, no podré invitarte a ninguna fiesta con los chicos de mi grupo.

—¡Olvídalo! Eso definitivamente no es lo mío.

—Mmm...de acuerdo. Igual no dejan entrar a menores de edad.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ya tengo 18 años!

—Sigues siendo un niño. No te dejarán entrar hasta los 21 -replicó Shorter con una sonrisa burlona-

—¡No soy un niño! -Yut-Lung se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, se sentía ofendido al saber que el otro lo tenía en ese concepto solo por ser joven-

—¡Vamos, no te enojes!

—Ya no me hables -el chico se puso de pie y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta-

—¡Vaya! El niño bonito resultó toda una drama queen.

\---

Así pasaron los meses, Shorter y Yut-Lung se llevaban bastante bien en general aunque de tanto en tanto, los episodios de drama e histeria por parte del más joven salían a flote ante cualquier broma que le hacía su compañero. Aunque los últimos tiempos, la cuestión empezó a tornarse un tanto distinta.

Los chicos a menudo salían a pasear por la ciudad los fines de semana y Shorter siempre encontraba a sus conocidos a donde sea que iban. A Yut-Lung le causaba cierta envidia ver que el muchacho de cresta morada era tan dado y efusivo con las personas, cosa que a él le costaba horrores.

También Yut-Lung notó que Shorter tenía muchas admiradoras. Todas eran chicas muy bonitas que lo abrazaban y besaban sin ningún problema y su amigo, todo galante correspondía con gusto a tales demostraciones. Al despedirse, casi todas ellas pedían que la llamaran para concretar alguna una cita.

—¡Qué fastidio salir contigo, eh! Siempre te encuentras a tus fans locas por el camino.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso porque no tienes admiradoras? -presumió el mayor- La última que me saludó me gusta mucho, tal vez la invite al cine la próxima semana.

—¿Esa mujer tan fea y vulgar? ¡Pensé que tenías mejores gustos, Shorter!

—¿Estás loco? ¡Si es preciosa y tiene un trasero perfecto!

—Debe estar operada.

—Yut-Lung Lee, déjame decirte que eres un envidioso.

—Ja...no me hagas reír. ¡Mi trasero es mejor y natural!

—A ver -exclamó Wong en son de broma y lo giró a verle la retaguardia-

—¡Hey, deja de verme!

—Solo quería comprobar si era verdad -el mayor se carcajeó al ver cómo el otro volvía a enojarse a causa de su ocurrente comentario-

En efecto, Yut-Lung se sentía celoso. Pero no era porque Shorter tuviera muchas admiradoras sino por la atención que éste les daba, mostrándose tan atento y afectuoso con ellas. En realidad lo que el vanidoso joven chino deseaba, era que su compañero le prestara esa misma atención a él.

—¿En qué momento ese idiota comenzó a gustarme tanto así? -se preguntó Yut-Lung, indignado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia Shorter- ¡Debo haber perdido la razón!

Lo cierto y lo concreto era que conforme pasaban los días, la situación de Yut-Lung se iba acrecentando. Le molestaba el hecho de que su compañero de cuarto le gustara cada vez más y no supiera cómo proceder con él.

Las noches de insomnio empezaron para el bello joven de largos cabellos negros. Se sentía tenso viendo al otro en ropa interior en la cama de al lado pero aún así no podía evitar observarlo mientras dormía.

—Admito que es atractivo -murmuró mientras su ojos recorrían el marcado abdomen ajeno, hasta ese momento no se había percatado del envidiable estado físico del mayor- Tiene un mejor cuerpo de lo que imaginaba, sus estúpidas ropas gigantes no lo favorecen para apreciar su físico -sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba todo sonrojado para entonces-

De ese modo, Yut-Lung se pasó casi toda la semana y se ausentó a sus clases debido a que moría de sueño por las mañanas. Ni siquiera las infusiones con hierbas relajantes que preparaba le hacían efecto, el insomnio iba de mal en peor para él y Shorter no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Te ves mal! -exclamó el mayor, acercándose a verlo directamente a la cara- Estás teniendo problemas para dormir, ¿cierto?

—Sí -se ruborizó por completo al tener el rostro contrario tan cerca y volteó a ver hacia otro lado- Veré si puedo conseguir algunas píldoras que me solucionen el problema. Ya no puedo seguir faltando a clases.

—¿Te sientes preocupado por algo? Si tienes algún problema, dímelo y te ayudaré.

Yut-Lung permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Shorter que él era la persona responsable de que estuviera así? ¿Cómo explicarle que no podía dormir porque se pasaba la noche entera viéndolo allí medio desnudo e imaginando cosas nada sanas con él? ¿Cómo hacerle saber le gustaba y le atraía sexualmente?

Miles de preguntas sin respuestas rondaban la cabeza de Yut-Lung pero no había modo de que pudiera hablar con la verdad. Así que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, esperando que el otro no insistiera ya.

—Los exámenes se acercan y tengo mucho que estudiar -mintió-

—¿Tan pronto tendrás exámenes? -Shorter no se tragó ese cuento, sabía que aún no era temporada de exámenes en la escuela de negocios-

—Sí -aseveró Yut-Lung- Iré a la biblioteca, tengo trabajos pendientes.

—¿Quieres que cenemos juntos hoy? Yo invito.

—Mmm...te llamo más tarde para coordinar.

—De acuerdo, ve con cuidado.

\---

Yut-Lung se sintió aliviado al salir de la residencia, no podía estar cerca de Shorter sin sentirse extraño y tenso en su presencia, tampoco podía mirarlo a la cara porque terminaba todo sonrojado y no conseguía ocultar esos nervios delatores.

Se dirigió a la bibliteca con intenciones de hacer algunos avances en los trabajos que le dejaron de tarea pero todo fue inútil, simplemente no conseguía concentrarse en nada y solo podía pensar en su compañero, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo y si en verdad había invitado a salir a esa chica que al parecer le interesaba mucho.

Cuando Yut-Lung ya no toleró permanecer en ese lugar, se marchó de allí y no tuvo mejor idea que intentar conseguir alcohol. Sabía que difícilmente se lo venderían pero ya vería cómo ingeniarse. Sentía que necesitaba unos tragos en ese momento aunque su tolerancia al mismo era baja. Igual podría ser una buena excusa para conseguir dormir sin problemas esa noche. Así que volvió a la residencia y al no encontrar a Shorter allí, se sintió molesto por eso y pensó que probablemente estaba en aquella dichosa cita y empezó a maldecir en voz alta.

—En serio tiene gustos pésimos el muy desgraciado. ¿Cómo se me ocurre poner mis ojos en una bestia como él? Viste horrible, se junta con tipos de dudosa reputación y se fija en las mujeres más vulgares y horribles que vi en mi vida. ¡No tengo nada en común con él! -mientras decía todo eso, iba quitando de su mochila las cuantiosas bebidas alcohólicas que consiguió de una licorería clandestina de la zona, trajo una botella de whisky, una de vodka y otra más de ron- Estúpido Shorter, tengo tantas ganas de golpearte...y de besarte.

El chico abrió una de las botellas, eligió la de whisky y no se molestó siquiera en servir la bebida en un vaso. Bebió directo de la botella y el primer trago hizo que su garganta ardiera de una manera horrible. Aún así, continuó tomando hasta que la sensación comenzó a darle completamente igual y ya no se detuvo.

Al cabo de una hora, Yut-Lung sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Casi había vaciado la botella y pensaba que iría a vomitar, por lo que decidió recostarse un rato para intentar que se le pasara ese malestar. No pasó demasiado para que acabara profundamente dormido.

Cuando Shorter regresó a la habitación era ya bastante tarde y pudo percibir un inusual olor a alcohol allí adentro. Yut-Lung había dejado caer la botella con un resto de whisky y este acabó esparcido por el piso. El mayor se acercó con sigilo al ver al otro tendido en la cama, estaba de boca abajo y una de sus manos colgaba a un lado.

—Hola bella durmiente -murmuró Shorter y recogió la botella que quedó ahí tirada- Así que te pusiste a beber y no llamaste para invitarme. ¡Sí que eres egoísta y avaro! No quieres compartir conmigo tus bebidas caras y prefieres emborracharte solo -suspiró y acomodó el cabello de su compañero al ver que le caía en la cara- Lo bueno es que por fin pudiste dormir.

Tras eso, Shorter se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama. El sonido del agua hizo que Yut-Lung despertara con rapidez, frotó sus ojos y se compuso. Al ver la mochila ajena sobre una silla ahí cerca, supo que había vuelto por fin y que se estaba bañando. Por más que se sentía algo mareado y le dolía la cabeza, su mente le dictaba cosas no muy apropiadas y le invadieron unas ganas de ir a espiarlo pero al final, no se atrevió a tanto.

Unos minutos después, Shorter salió del baño con una toalla enroscada a su cintura. Vio a Yut-Lung sentado en la cama y notó que lucía extraño, como si estuviera ido y con la mirada fija en el vacío. El mayor fue hasta el guardarropas para vestirse e intentó entablar plática con el otro.

—Lamento haberte despertado.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, deben ser las 2 de la madrugada.

—¿Y llegas a estas horas?

—Lo siento, mamá -replicó Shorter en son de burla- Olvidé pedirte permiso.

—Tch...idiota... -expresó el pelilargo en un susurro-

—Estás ebrio, ¿cierto? Los chicos de tu edad no deberían beber alcohol. Es malo, ¿lo sabía?

—Sí, mamá -contestó Yut-Lung intentando usar el mismo tono irónico como su compañero anteriormente-

Shorter estaba de dando la espalda a Yut-Lung, ignorando que estaba siendo observado con atención y no tuvo reparo alguno en dejar caer su toalla, exhibiendo así su musculoso cuerpo desnudo. El más joven comenzó a sentir que se le iba el aire de manera repentina y quedó sonrojado hasta las orejas.

El mayor vistió un boxer negro y fue hasta su cama, se dejó caer y se relajó hasta que giró la cabeza al notar que su contrario lo observaba con total fijeza, de una forma bastante extraña y desconocida.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó extrañado-

—Saliste con esa tipa, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas el tonto. Estabas en una cita con ella.

—No estaba en ninguna cita. Como no me llamaste, fui a visitar a unos amigos.

—¡Mentiroso!

Yut-Lung se puso de pie y enseguida resintió los efectos del alcohol en su sistema, seguía mareado y no conseguía coordinar muy bien sus movimientos. Aún así, dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama de Shorter sin que éste entendiera sus intenciones hasta ese momento. El chico parecía desinhibido, su rostro lucía todo enrojecido y su mirada era extraña. Hizo a un lado la sábana que cubría al mayor de la cintura para abajo y se colocó sobre él a horcajadas, tomándolo de las muñecas para aprisionarlas contra el colchón a los lados de su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yut? -Shorter se alarmó, estaba acorralado por el cuerpo de su bonito compañero, su actitud era tan atrevida que lo superaba por completo- 

—¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Fue entonces que Yut-Lung se atrevió a romper la poca distancia que separaba su rostro del ajeno, cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de Shorter, quien quedó totalmente descolocado ante su proceder. Por un instante, pensó en rechazarlo pero al sentir la lengua de Lee tocando la suya, se sintió excitado y buscó más de ese cálido y suave contacto de manera voluntaria.

—Mmm...mmm... -murmuraba el mayor, quien acabó cediendo por completo, correspondiéndolo de un modo apasionado e intenso-

Yut-Lung traía puesto un minishort ajustado que empezaba a incomodarlo, sentía cómo su miembro iba poniéndose tieso ante los atrevidos roces contra la intimidad de su compañero que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Ambos disfrutaban de la excitante sensación que les producía aquello pero el más joven no pensaba parar, se movía atrevidamente incrementando la fricción entre ambos.

—No hagas eso -pidió Shorter dejando los labios por un momento-

—¿Acaso no te gusta? -respondió Lee con una voz malévola y seductora-

—Al contrario, me gusta más de lo que debería.

—Entonces creo que esto va a gustarte muchísimo más.

Shorter no estaba seguro de querer saber a qué se refería Yut-Lung hasta que notó que por fin liberó sus muñecas y con rapidez condujo una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, quitando su endurecido pene de allí y tomándolo con firmeza.

—Yut... -el mayor gimoteó y el otro solo le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, adoraba verlo así tan vulnerable y rendido ante sus acciones, sentía que tenía el absoluto dominio sobre él al igual que toda su atención como quería-

Los movimientos oscilantes iniciaron enseguida, Yut-Lung sostenía el miembro de Shorter agitando su mano de arriba para abajo en torno a él, acelerando poco a poco y haciéndole perder el pudor. Así se dio por vencido, dejando que su compañero hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con él y permitiéndose gemir sin intentar contenerse ya.

Sin duda alguna, Lee era bastante perverso, amaba provocar todo eso, las expresiones ajenas eran impagables. Jamás imaginó que Shorter pudiera gemir tan sensualmente y más aún que el fuera el responsable de eso. Yut-Lung sentía su mano húmeda a causa de los fluidos que emanaba aquel pene de considerable tamaño.

—¿Quieres estar dentro de mí? -preguntó el de cabello largo sin dejar de sonreír mientras continuaba masturbándolo de un modo frenético- Vamos, Shorter, responde o me detendré.

—Ahhhh...sí, sí quiero -admitió sin complejos, no podía creer que terminaría esa noche follando con su compañero de habitación pero tampoco le importaba ya a esas alturas-

Yut-Lung bajó un poco su minishort sin quitárselo y dejó su falo al descubierto, estaba enrojecido, erecto y mojado, a punto de venirse. Tomó su pene y lo juntó con el de Wong, usó sus dos manos para frotarlos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo a ambos gemir con desesperación. La fricción era por demás exquisita, los dos estaban en su límite.

—¡Ngh...aaahhh! Hagámoslo juntos, ¿sí?

Shorter solo alcanzó a asentir a duras penas, no pudo modular una sola palabra, estaba cegado por la sensación placentera que nublaba sus sentidos y su raciocinio. Yut-Lung hizo presión, apretando sus penes y en ese momento, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Un reguero de semen producto de sus potentes eyaculaciones quedó esparcido sobre el abdomen del mayor, en las manos del más joven y en la cama.

Shorter tragó saliva, estaba agitado y traspirado. Yut-Lung se hallaba casi en las mismas condiciones, acabó sonriendo y se acercó a besar a su compañero, apasionada y sensualmente, agradecido por tan genial orgasmo.

—Eres tan hermoso y tan cruel -susurró el mayor-

—¿Lo dices porque te quedaste con las ganas de follarme? No creas que te será tan fácil llegar a eso. No soy como las mujerzuelas que acostumbras a llevar a la cama.

—Claro que no, ya me dí cuenta que eres peor -replicó Shoter- Quizás eso es lo que tanto me gusta de ti, haces que mi lado masoquista salga a flote.

—Mmm...lo sabré aprovechar entonces.

Por supuesto que Yut-Lung lo aprovecharía. A partir de esa noche, las cosas entre él y Shorter cambiaron por completo, ya no solo compartían la misma habitación, también empezaron a compartir la misma cama. El tiempo se encargaría de decir si esa relación que inició como algo meramente carnal prosperaría o no, mientras tanto, ambos se dedicarían a disfrutar sin culpas.

**FIN**


End file.
